moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Order of Dawnshire
Summary The Order of Dawnshire is military-based organization formed by Highlord Annia Lionstead of Stratholme in memory of the deceased Highlord Berwyn Lightstrider. Though it is a newborn army, so far it has served as an attractive set of beliefs for those who wish to fight for the Alliance and the lands they once owned. They seek to restore the Alliance of Lordaeron's kingdoms and put an end to the madness that has occurred ever since the Third War. Though the vast majority of its membership are made up of races haling from the old Alliance, the order recruits any race from the Eastern Kingdoms. Organisation The Order of Dawnshire has a total of three inner inner organizations which make up its army. The Arm of Lightstrider, The Crimson Circle and the Church of Dawn. The Arm of Lightstrider: The Arm of Lightstrider is the more combat orientated organization within the order, focused on conquering and controlling land. They tend to mostly consist of warriors, archers, rogues and death knights. They make up the bulk of the military and generally are either on front or middle lines within a formation. The arm is knownaround the order for maintaining stability between the Crimson Circle and the Church of Dawn. They are led by Highlord Annia Lionstead. The headquaters for the Arm of Lightstrider is based in Dawn's Peak, while the army within Dawnshire are the defending forces of the main base. The Arm of Lightstrider is organized and leaded by Highlord Annia Lionstead. The Crimson Circle: '''The Crimson Circle is Serana Dawnsinger's vision of what the Kirin Tor should have been. A coalition of both magi and warlocks sharing their knowledge on both the arcane and dark arts. Unified under a coalition of knowledge and led by one Archmage and one Wrathcaster. Serana has a mage tower within Stromgarde nearby her home solely dedicated to research into magic and experimenting on how to utilize it for the order's specific purposes. '''The Church of Dawn: The Church of Dawn is a church that was founded by Berwyn Lightstrider after his return to Azeroth from his twenty two year war in the Outlands. He formed it with the intent of utilizing Crimson Light, a special mix of holy light, life magic and a splash of blood magic based upon the Scarlet lightwielding but altered stronger. The church was eradicated when the Crimson Dawn order fell but Annia was determined to make this order one which would make Berwyn proud and decided to reform the church. Dalren, brother of Berwyn was a proud supporter of this idea and has established the belief that it should be one half light and half shadow. Together, the priests would work together to develop the crimson light with the help of the Crimson Circle. The church also has a unique set of beliefs, the most outlandish being that to be truly blessed one must drown in a pool of pure holy light and be brought back to life. They think that once your spirit is pulled back after being 'blessed' that you are enlightened to the world and ready to be a leading member. Its been proven that those who do agree to go under the ritual gain golden glowing eyes. As for the void-based side, the ritual to become truly 'enlightened' is to eat the heart of a voidspawn. Though not essential to joining or becoming high ranking, it is an option and one that grants those participating the respect of the church. The Hand of Dathrohan: The Hand of Dathrohan are an order of holy knights headed by Freddy Tygar of Kul Tiras. The Hand is very intertwined with the Church of Dawn, often sharing in prayers and the two orders are housed within the same cathedral. The Hand of Dathrohan is infamous for its training of Crimson Templars, using the crimson light developed by the Church of Dawn and the Crimson Circle. They too also share in the tradition of drowning oneself in a pool of golden light then resurrected to become reborn and enlightened. Category:Arathi Highlands Locations Category:Hillsbrad Foothills Locations Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Grand Alliance Category:Grand Alliance Army Category:Alliance Guilds